Field
The present disclosure relates to stent grafts for treating disease of the vasculature and, more particular, to stent graft devices and methods of deployment of the same for treating disease of branched vasculature.
Discussion of the Related Art
Disease of the vasculature is increasingly common and, because of the tortuous nature and complexity of the vasculature, is difficult for medical practitioners to treat. By way of example, aortic dissections commonly begin at or near the aortic valve root and continue to the ascending aorta and the aortic arch, and may also affect the upper part of the descending aorta. The three branch vessels off the aortic arch, namely, the brachiocephalic (innominate) artery and the left common carotid and left subclavian arteries, are anatomically difficult for medical practitioners to access and ultimately treat effectively.
It remains desirable to provide improved devices, delivery systems and methods for repairing disease along the aorta and branches extending therefrom.